The 90th Hunger Games
by xXCherrydawnXx
Summary: It just the 90th Hunger Games with each tributes point of view. Rated T just incase. Warning. Review or PM me if you want to be a sponsor for a tribute. I will reply back on PM if its available for you to sponsor. Thanks! *******ON HOLD*******
1. Tributes and District 1

**(V)= volunteer**

**(R)= Reaped**

**District 1: Luxury**

**Boy: Max Whane Age:17 (V)**

**Girl: Sammantha Grant Age: 14 (R)**

**District 2: Masonry**

**Boy: Vincent Sword Age:16 (R)**

**Girl: Cheryl Dawn Age:18 (V)**

**District 3: Technology**

**Boy: Jack Daint Age: 12 (R)**

**Girl: Pandora Song Age: 18 (R)**

**District 4: Fishing**

**Boy: Alexander River Age:16 (V)**

**Girl: Dana Raine Age: 12 (R)**

**District 5: Power**

**Boy: Brock Light Age: 16 (R)**

**Girl: Spark Thunder Age: 16 (R)**

**District 6: Transportation **

**Boy: Phoenix Ray Age: 14 (V)**

**Girl: Jane Quick Age: 13 (R)**

**District 7: Lumber**

**Boy: Bjorn Leaves Age:18 (R)**

**Girl: Marta Cutter Age: 16 (V)**

**District 8: Textiles**

**Boy: Will Smoke Age:15 (V)**

**Girl: Skyler Tiles Age: 17 (R)**

**District 9: Grain**

**Boy: Pete Wheat Age: 16 (R)**

**Girl: Alexis Barley Age: 13 (R)**

**District 10: Livestock**

**Boy: Slater Stake Age:18 (V) **

**Girl: Vicky Waterlily Age : 12 (R)**

**District 11: Agriculture**

**Boy: Mark Taine Age:15 (R)**

**Girl: Rose Petal Age:12 (R)**

**District 12: Mining**

**Boy: William Rock Age: 16 (R)**

**Girl: Willow Heatherstream Age:17 (R)**

**Max****POV'S**

_I woke up to the sunlight in my room. Morning already I thought. Today is the reaping. I have been training since I was 10. Now I was 17. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. I put on a nice white t-shirt and ripped jeans. My usual. "Max" my mother called. I went down stairs for breakfast. I smelled waffles, I love waffles. I ate my breakfast quickly the brushed my teeth. It was time to go to the reaping. I went out the door and got in line. It was my turn in line. I went up and got my finger pricked. I went to the 17 sections, my finger was still numb. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!" said Rain. I watched her walk to the bowl and pick out a name "Sammantha Gray." A girl from the 14 year old section came up. I was surprised no one volunteer. She looked disappointed. "Now for the boys" She walked to the bowl and picked out a name. "Draco ..." "I volunteer" I yelled and went up the stairs. "What is your name?" Rain our escort asked. "Max Whane" I replied. Sammantha and I shook hands and went in the justice building to say our goodbyes._

**Sammantha****POV'S**

_My alarm clock went off. I remember today was the reaping. I hope I don't get picked I really don't want to die. I know I have been training, but I don't want to get reaped. I wore a blue dress that goes to my thighs. I put my hair in a braid and went down stairs for breakfast. My mother had made me and my brother Carter bacon and eggs, my favorite. I looked at the clock it was 1:45 I had to be at the square in 15 minutes. I grabbed a black jacket and went out. I got at the square 10 minutes later. I got in line to get my finger pricked. I flinched when it got pricked. I went to the 14 year olds section and stood next to my friend Rayna. District 1's escort Rain said "Happy Hunger Games and my the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!" she walked to the girls names bowl. Please let it not be me I thought. "Sammantha Grant" yes its not wait thats my name. I walked out slowly hoping someone would volunteer for. No one did, I was disappointed. She said something about the boys and picked out a name "Draco..." no not him! It can't be my little brothers best friend! "I volunteer!" someone yelled from the 17 year old section. His name was Max Whane. We were both pushed into the justice building to say out goodbyes. This is probably going to be the last time I am going to see District 1._


	2. District 2

_**District 2 Masonry**_

_**Vince Sword POV'S**_

I woke up to my alarm clock at 9:30. Reaping doesn't start till 12:00. I don't want to get reaped. I will miss my little brother he is only 12. If he gets reaped though I will volunteer. I good with swords and okay with a spear. I take a shower feeling the warmth on my back. I put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. While I comb my hair my little brother Grant wakes up and tumbles into the bathroom. 10 minutes later he comes out with a blue t-shirt with some black pants. We both eat breakfast and leave the house by 11:45. We get to the Justice Building at 12:00. We get in line to check in. I stand in the 16 year old sections and wait for the name to be called. "Vince Sword" our escort said. It was me. I walked up to the stage. I could my little brother crying. I felt like crying myself for having to leave my sweet family. Our escort went over to the girls bowl and said "Millie Greywaters" a girl from the 12 year old section came out. "I volunteer" a girl with red hair said and walked up to the stage. Millie seamed relieved. The girls names was Cheryl Dawn. I recognized her from training. She is the one that is deadly with knives and bows and arrows.

_**Cheryl Dawn POV'S**_

I was excited when I woke up. Today's reaping. I planned on volunteering. I want to kill district 11 so bad. They killed my Aunt Clove. I took a shower. I combed my red hair. I put on a red dress. I put a green ribbon to match my green eyes in a ponytail. I ate pancakes for breakfast. I put on green boots and headed for the justice building. A boy got reaped then the girl. "I volunteer" I yelled. I told our escort my name. I shook hands with the other tribute Vince and headed in the justice building to say goodbye to my sister Ariadne. She is the only family I had left because our mother died and our Aunt Clove try to help us by winning the Hunger Games. She tried, but thanks to District 11she lost. My sister and I was grieving for a long time. She left us a lot of money for us to survive.


	3. District 3

**Pandora Song POV'S**

I woke up to my alarm clock. I made it myself with the help of my dad. I got up for breakfast. I looked at my clock. 9:30 am. Great I have time to go to my friends house. I eat eggs and bacon for breakfast. My mom, my dad, and me. There were to other seats. They were my 2 brothers seats. They both died in the Hunger Games. One in the 81st games and one 2 years ago. Both died at age 18. I am now 18. Its my last year. I hope I won't get called. I put my dishes in the sink and walked up stairs. I grab a green t-shirt and some shorts. (**not her reaping dress**) I took a warm shower. I put on my clothes and run into my room. I grab my reaping dress. It was a gray dress with numbers on them. It also had gears on it. I walked over to my my friend's house Laney to work on a school project. We worked on it for half an hour. We looked up to see what time it was. It was 11:15 am. We both changed into our reaping clothes and walked towards Town Square. On our way I saw my crush Jack Daint. Yeah I know he was younger than me. I don't even care. I know he likes me back. His 2 friends with him have a crush on Laney. A bunch of other boys like us too. They looked at us and we waved and they waved back. We are the top 5 cutest girls in District 3. We got there at 11:45 am. I got in line to get my fingers pricked. It stung. I saw Jack flinch. I have brown hair with natural highlights. I have amber eyes that only runs in my family. Our escort said the Treaty Treason. The next I hear is "ladies first!" I crossed my fingers. "Pandora Song!" I heard a scream. It was my mom. I was their last child. Laney was about to volunteer. I shook my head and walked up to the stage. "Jack Daint" nonononono not him! The odds are really not in my favor today. We shook hands then got shoved into the Justice Building.

**Jack Daint POV'S**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, it was 8:00 am. I took a shower and put on my favorite t-shirt. It was gray with gears on it. I wore some really nice jeans. I have black hair and brown eyes. I have a big crush on Pandora Song. A lot of kids do, she is one of the top 5 cutest girls in the District. Her and Laney with some other girls. I ate breakfast. I went to Luke house after that. Jake joined us on our way to Town Square. Jake had a crush on Laney as well. Luke had it on Laney. Then I saw them giggling and laughing near us. I nudged Luke and Jake to tell them that Pandora and Laney were near by.

They waved to us and we waved back. In my mind I said yes. She noticed me. I got in line to get my finger pricked. The person pricked my finger. I flinched. Jake, Luke, and I went to the 12 year old section. "Pandora Song" Oh no I thought no I can never be with her. "Jack Daint" I walked up the stage thinking at least I can s

pend more time with her. We shook hands. She touched me! The next thing I knew I was shoved into the Justice Building for our final farewells.


	4. District 4

**Alexander River**

I woke up in a bad mood today. 2 reasons.1 today it is the reaping 2: my brothers woke me up by hitting me with a pillow in the face. It was 8:30 am. Reaping doesn't start till 2:00 pm. I went fishing for lunch. I got 3 small fishes and 5 big fishes. It will feed my family. I walk home. I stopped by my friends house Steven. I gave him 2 big fishes and went home. I got home around 11:00 am. My mom cooked us grilled fish. I do hope the arena has a lot of water because my family is very poor and I am planing to win the Hunger Games this year. We ate lunch as Mama went to get Papa.I went to take a shower. I put on dress pants and a button down shirt that was blue. I looked at the clock. 1:30 pm. 30 minutes. I brushed my hair and rushed to the reaping. After I got my finger pricked and stood at the edge of the 16 year old section. A 12 year old got reaped. I felt so bad for her. A boys name was called. "I volunteer!" I yelled as I walked towards the stage. I shook hands with the twelve year old who's name is Dana Raine. We walked to the Justice Building for our final farewell.

**Dana Raine**

I woke up from a shake on my shoulder. My eyes open really fast and I grab my knife and pointed it at the person who woke me up. It was my mom. I relaxed. I know I am stressed about my first reaping. I am probably not going to get picked, but I thought of Primrose Everdeen got picked on her first reaping. I shook my head and got out of bed to take a shower. I turned on the shower. I waited for the water to get warm. I got out of the shower and put on my reaping outfit. It was a blue dress with waves and fishes. If I get reaped I have a chance of surviving I am fast and okay with knives. After lunch I walked towards the Town Square. I got my finger pricked and walked in front of the stage where the 12 year olds stands. "Dana Raine" I walked up to the stage. "I volunteer" I heard from the boys area. His name is Alexander River. We shook hands and walked inside the Justice Building for our final farewell.


	5. District 5

**Brock Light **

I woke up naturally. No siblings to wake me up (for now.) My mom is the 3rd grade teacher of Power Elementary. She is also expecting a baby girl. Her name is going to be Arisa. After my parents having a long fight over Finch from the 74th Hunger Games or Katniss who won the 74th Hunger Games. Of course I was going to go on my mother's side for Katniss. I knew my father would argue so I suggested Arisa. They agreed on Arisa. I can't wait to see my little sister. I really want to know what she looks like. My dad is an electrician. We are pretty rich. I got out of bed and changed into a tux. I walked out of my room to go to the kitchen. My mom made me waffles and eggs. Yummy! After I ate everything I fixed my hair for the reaping. Stupid Hunger Games. 24 tributes get sent to their deaths and only 1 comes out. With the exception of the 74th Hunger Games. I am 16 so after this reaping I have 2 more years left.I walked towards the reaping. I walked in line for my finger to get pricked and went to the 16 year old section. A girl named Spark gets reaped. "Brock Light" What! They must of read the slip wrong, but I knew our escort didn't. I walked up to the stage just to get shoved into the Justice Building seconds later.

**Spark Thunder**

"Aha, I got you!" my sister Cassey said. We were sword fighting with our wooden swords. It will help me out if I get reaped. I laughed and said "oh, really?" as I pushed her off me. I grab her and start tickling her. She falls and starts laughing and so do I. "Girls its time for breakfast!" My mother said. We ran inside, having a race. I won just by a few seconds. We had pancakes. My sister is my world! She is cute and impossible to hate. She is only 9, so she is safe fro the Hunger Games for 3 more years. We both took a shower cause we were so dirty. We came out of the shower and we both put on matching dresses. A yellow dress with sparks on it. We put our hair in a french braid. We walked hand in hand. I went to get in line for my finger to get pricked. I went strait towards the edge of the 16 year old section to be with my sister. "Spark Thunder" my name ringed out. I tried moving, but I couldn't. I looked down and saw my sister clutching on my dress. "Let go" I said softly. She did and as I walked on the stage (towards my death) I heard a really loud wail. I saw my sister in tears. It made me want to cry. A boy named Brock Light was reaped. I got shoved into the Justice Building for my final farewells. I know this will be the last time I


	6. District 6

_**Phoenix Ray**_

I woke up in pain on my stomach. I open my eyes and see my dog. He was standing on my stomach. I pushed him off my stomach. Once the weight was off I felt much better. I got up from bed and remember the reaping. I went in the bathroom to take a nice shower. When I finished I got out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I walked into my room and looked around. I saw 2 desks, 2 beds, and 2 other doors leading into closets. I looked at the other bed. It was my sister's bed. She got reaped last year. She was only 13. Her second reaping. She was my twin. We did everything together except going in the Hunger Games. My mom killed herself when she died and my dad I have no idea. He left us when we were only 2 months old. I cried and cried. For the both of them, but mostly for my sister. She was so close of coming home. She got slashed here and there by District 2. Her last words were "Goodbye my beloved brother" and then District 2 girl stabbed her in the heart. She got in the final 2. But that doesn't help. Sh isn't here next to me. I was the only one who lived in this house. Well, besides my dog. I planned to volunteer this year. If I win, I won for my sister. If I die, I would be reunited with my mother and sister. I giving my dog away in good hands to my best friend. He knows I am going to volunteer, and he doesn't like it. He knows why I am doing this though. I dressed up in a dress shirt and pants. I put a tie on and I walk towards Jack's house with my dog Rose. I looked at my house one more time and left. I went up to Jack's house. Jane his little sister opened the door. She took my dog and let me inside. "Thank you" I said and sat down on the couch. Jack came down stairs 5 minutes later. Jane, Jack, and I walked to the Justice Building making jokes to lighten the mood. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" our escort said. "Ladies first!" This reminds me of my sister Tiger. I closed my eyes and remembered her reaping. "Jane Quick!" I opened my eyes. Jack lets out a wail. She went to the boys bowl and picked a slip at the top. She read "Jack Quick!" Wow today isn't the Quick's Family Lucky Day. "I volunteer!" and I walked towards the stage. Jane and I shook hands. My goal was to bring Jane out of these games. We went into the Justice Building for our final farewell.

**Jane Quick **

I woke up with somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw my brother dressed up nicely. Oh shit! The Reaping! I jump out of bed and take a shower. I put on a bright blue dress. _Ding Dong!_ I get up to open the door. I see Phoenix, my brother's best friend. I took his dog Rose and let him inside. "Thank you" he said and stepped inside. We waited 5 minutes for my brother. We walked to the Justice Building. We were making jokes. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor!" Our escort Sweetie said. What a ridiculous name. "Ladies First!" She walked towards the girls bowl and picked the top slip. I crossed my fingers. "Jane Quick!" What?! I had stiffened . Why me? I walked up to the stage. "Now for the boys!" She did the same thing with boys. She read the slip "Jack Quick!" "I volunteer!" I here Phoenix yell. We shook hands. In his eyes I could see determination in his eyes. I know what his goal is. To make sure I make it home. We walked into the Justice Building. Goodbye District 6. Goodbye Jack I thought.


End file.
